Naruto's Reaper Bloodline
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Based on 'Reaper Bloodline' and used with permission from the original author. What if when reading the forbidden scroll Naruto awakened his Kekkei Genkei or Bloodline Limit and it turn out to be a zanpakuto, What will the 'Ice Dragon' of Konoha do? Naruhina with multiple other pairings, HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Ice and Blade

_My first crossover Naruto/Bleach I got the idea from another story __**"Reaper Bloodline"**__ by __**sojoukou senkuo. **__After getting permission I decided to change it around slightly as I found the original a bit dark, So there will be differences if anybody wants to read the original it's one of my favourite stories so finding it shouldn't be too hard, In this story there will be multiple pairings, here are the ones I've decided on so far Naruto/Hinata (The chemistry between those two makes it easy) Sasuke/Sakura (Just because I can't be bothered actually finding a partner for them both) Temari/Shikamaru, and possibly others, __**if you have suggestions PM or review and I'll take them into consideration, actually please tell me of good pairings**__ as I have only read the manga at this point and I have little knowledge of what the anime did. Anyway on with the show err story._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and Naruto aren't mine (If they were...)

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Kekkei Genkei (Ice and Blade)**

Naruto smiled as he snuck away from the Hokage's tower with the forbidden scroll in hand that Mizuki had wanted him to steal, he snuck away to the forest near Konoha and began to read, the first Ninjutsu listed was _Kage Bunshin_ _no Jutsu _Naruto groaned as this was the type of Jutsu he was worst at, but after reading it he found that there was no difficulty in doing it and he quickly mastered it.

As he was reading a certain Jutsu caught his eye, _Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard_ It's a powerful Ice Jutsu Naruto noticed and after thinking it through he decided to learn it, the seals required were pretty complex! But he managed after all he was a lot smarter than the village thought he just hid those smarts in case the villagers of Konoha decided he was dangerous, only Hinata Hyūga a shy girl from the Hyūga clan knew of his smarts, Naruto liked Hinata but kept his distance so she wouldn't receive the same disgust from the villagers that he did. Just after that he found a small scroll attached to the forbidden scroll, he tried to open it and the moment his finger touched the seal it opened, It told him of the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkei, before Naruto could read anymore Iruka-sensei appeared.

"I Found you" Iruka Umino said as he found the wayward student that had stolen the forbidden scroll.

Naruto looked up still exhausted and managed to mumble "I found you" before collapsing.

Naruto awoke in an icy tundra with the wind howling passed his ear and the cold biting into his arms and legs, he'd freeze if he stayed here much longer, suddenly the wind increased and the area grew colder, Naruto however stopped noticing the wind and felt fine as if he was standing in a meadow in the middle of spring, In front of him a enormous Ice Dragon descended from the heavens on two wings.

It shouted "**Boy, are you finally ready"**

Naruto didn't know what to say so he shouted "Yes, I am"

It roared **"Then Hear my name and shout it to the heavens, I am Hyōrinmaru!"**

Naruto obeyed and shouted with all his might "Hyōrinmaru"

Hyōrinmaru was pleased and said **"You finally heard me, when you awaken a katana will be sitting next to you, that katana is both me and your power, keep it safe and use it and you will become strong, boy"**

Naruto felt the dream fading away and shouted back to Hyōrinmaru "I am no boy, I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto woke in the forest to see Iruka facing off against Mizuki who had told Iruka the truth and was trying to defeat him.

Mizuki looked at him and said "So boy, you've awakened maybe it's time I told you a secret that the rest of the village has kept from you"

Iruka shouted "You can't that's forbidden"

Naruto was curious and Mizuki continued "The secret is so protected that you who the secret is about cannot even know, the secret is the Nine-Tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago."

Iruka shouted "Don't Do This Mizuki"

Mizuki snorted and said "The Kyūbi, is sealed inside you Naruto, you are the Nine-Tailed fox, you killed Iruka's parents!"

Naruto staggered as if struck when he heard Hyōrinmaru's voice in his head, **"He isn't lying Naruto, but what was done doesn't define you, what you do however will define you"**

Naruto felt courage return to him at those words and he shouted "So What! All that means is that when I become Hokage the people of Konoha!"

Mizuki snarled and shouted "You'll never live that long" and launched a massive shuriken at Naruto, Before Naruto could do anything Iruka jumped in front of him and shielded him from the blow.

Iruka said to Naruto "After my parents died I became a bit like you, I acted like a clown to get everyone's attention, but it was all a mask to hide the fact that I was lonely and wanted attention, I know how you feel and know what it means to you to know this, But I've always thought of you as a son Naruto" Iruka collapsed to the side exhausted and barely able to move.

Mizuki laughed and said "What a fool, I'll kill you now Naruto and take that scroll!"

Naruto stood up and with fire in his heart shouted "You won't get that chance Mizuki, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" and before Mizuki could react he was surrounded by thousands of Naruto clones and they all shouted "Are you going to take us all on Mizuki" and then they attacked and beat him to within a inch of his life before disappearing into puffs of smoke.

Iruka was helped to his feet by two of the remaining clones and Naruto walked over to him and after dispelling the clones helped Iruka to start walking towards the village, as they were walking Iruka said "Well done Naruto, You've finally earned your place as a genin of Konoha" Iruka then took off his headband and handed it to Naruto, "Take it, it's yours now"

Naruto put on his new headband and smiled "I'm gonna become the next Hokage Dattebayo!"

In the week after the closing of the academy and waiting of his genin team to be assigned Naruto had his Genin I.D photo taken, while he thought it would be funny to take it covered in war paint he decided not to instead wearing his new outfit which was similar to his orange jumpsuit but instead having a pale blue color and holding Hyōrinmaru unsheathed.

Naruto read more of the scroll which told him that every Uzumaki had a spirit sword which had two forms over then the katana it appeared to be, the first was called Shikai and it gave special abilities to the blade, the second was called Bankai and it increased the power of the Shikai and the wielder by a massive amount, but very few Uzumaki had the ability to wield this level of power. After reading this note he went to the Hokage Sarutobi and asked "Who was my mother and who was my father".

Sarutobi told Naruto about his father Minato Namikaze and his Mother Kushina Uzumaki, he told him that his mother could still be alive somewhere in the land of whirlpools where his clans village stood he also told him of his three sisters, triplets born before he was, Naruto was shocked at this but he accepted the reasoning behind keeping this information from him and asked the Hokage if he could get confirmation of whether or not his mother and sisters were still alive.

_Hyūga Estate_

During the weeks wait at the Hyūga Clan manor a new idea had been undertaken, the testing of Hinata and Hanabi's natural affinities and the second part of their Kekkei Genkei, While it was well know that all Hyūga had the Byakugan, very few knew that as a Kekkei Genkei they also possessed a unique elemental style created by combining two different natural affinities and today was the day that Hinata's and Hanabi's were revealed, Hinata stood up and took the Chakra paper slips in each hand as asked and put the chakra in them as requested, the piece in her right hand grew sopping wet while the piece in her left hand was sliced in half suddenly the two piece flew together and froze into a block of ice, her father Hiashi Hyūga cried out "Your nature affinities are wind and water and your Kekkei Genkei ability is Ice."

Hanabi stood up on the podium and did the exact same as her sister and to the amazement of her clan she had the same affinities and Kekkei Genkei as her sister, Hiashi Hyūga was stunned and trapped now he had to find someone in the village of Konoha with an Ice Affinity and have them help train Hinata and Hanabi. Little did he know what the future held, and how close such a person was.

_Genin Academy Classroom_

Inside the Academy classroom the clan heads were watching from the second story balcony as the students gathered in the classroom to be given their teams, at the front of the classroom the sensei's were sitting waiting for the students to all arrive when they heard a loud argument from outside the classroom.

Naruto walked into the classroom ignoring Sasuke's complains over what he thought was an insult to the Uchina clan. Sasuke said as he entered the classroom "I just cannot believe that such a sword came to you the Dead-last weakling"

Naruto finally snapped back "Believe it! Because you cannot ever get this sword it is mine and no matter what you do it will never be yours"

Sasuke snapped back "I could kill you and take it from you!"

The clan heads and the sensei's of the academy looked worried at that and were about to intervene, Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye and responded with a smile "Nope! cause if you did that then this blade which is my Kekkei Genkei would disintegrate as it is part of my soul and dies with me" Sasuke rocked back from this announcement and the clan heads and sensei's were rocked by the knowledge that Naruto Uzumaki had finally awoken his Kekkei Genkei.

Sasuke however looked royally pissed at this announcement and shouted "You're lying, there's no way a weakling like you could have a Kekkei Genkei, it's not possible!"

Naruto took on a dark aura and said "So then do you wish to see what this sword can do, if you can block the attack then I'll consider you someone worth of wielding this blade!" In his mind her heard Hyōrinmaru chuckle and say **"Excellent, Naruto you've left him no choice"**

Sasuke smirked and said "Like that will be difficult"

Naruto stepped back and drew Hyōrinmaru but instead of attack like everyone though he would he held it over his head and shouted "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" at the end of the hilt a chain 6 feet long with a crescent moon appeared attached to the hilt, from the tip of the blade ice roared out until Naruto was surrounded by a Ice Dragon that was constantly in motion, outside the sunny weather disappeared as a storm appeared out of nowhere centered on Naruto. Sasuke watched all of this with astonishment written clear on his face before Naruto swung his blade down. Suddenly the ice dragon surged forwards at Sasuke and slammed into him a few seconds later the dragon disappeared leaving Sasuke standing there covered in ice and shivering.

Naruto dispelled his Shikai and sheathed Hyōrinmaru and went up to the partially frozen Sasuke who was trying to break free of the ice Hiashi Hyūga was watching Naruto with an intense look on his face while Hanabi who was standing next to him tried to hide the blush on her face that she felt at seeing his power, she started to see what her Neesan had seen in him. Hinata was thinking _"I've never seen such power Naruto-kun just gets more stronger every time I see him"_ Sasuke looked up at Naruto and growled when Naruto said "No matter what you did you wouldn't have stopped that attack, the water mixed in with the ice would have cancelled any defenses you had as you are a fire affinity Genin and therefore are weak before my water and ice Jutsu, the only place you get a boost is in my wind Jutsu, even then the boost is negligible to the power I have, face it the pride of the Uchina's couldn't beat Hyōrinmaru's might no matter how hard you tried."

Sasuke was pissed and tried to attack forgetting he was still frozen, Naruto sigh and used _Kage Bunshin_ to make three clones who picked up the frozen Sasuke and took him to his seat, the rest of the class's mouths dropped in amazement and the clan head were just as amazed watching Naruto perform a S-class Jutsu with no difficulty the only one unaffected as Iruka as he had already seen Naruto's powers. Sasuke growled "I can still take that sword from you!"

Naruto shook his head, _Does this guy ever learn?_ out loud he said "What is your natural affinity Sasuke?"

Sasuke roared "Fire"

Naruto smirked and said "This 'Sword' as you call it will never listen to you for two reasons then"

Sasuke having almost broken free screamed "What are they?"

Naruto smiled and said "One, the spirit inside this blade which is called Hyōrinmaru wouldn't listen to you as your arrogance leaves you too weak for him to consider a master and Two, unless you have an affinity for Ice like I do through my Kekkei Genkei you cannot wield this blade without being frozen solid" Hiashi's eyes widened at that and he realized that he could use Naruto to train Hinata and Hanabi, _"But how to do it without it looking strange to the other clans"_ he wondered.

After that event Iruka sensei began calling out the teams "Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchina and Shino Aburame." Sakura screamed "Yes" while Ino groaned.

Iruka then announced "Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata almost fainted at this having gotten Naruto in her team, Kiba and Naruto butted fists smiling as they had become good friends, Hiashi Hyūga smiled as well as this would make it easier for his plan of getting Naruto to train Hinata and Hanabi, both girls seemed infatuated with him and he was incredibly skilled with the use of his Ice Style Jutsu.

_Hyūga Estate. An hour later_

Hiashi Hyūga was sitting in his office wondering how fate could be so kind to him, not only had he found an Ice affinity Genin, but that genin was in the same team as Hinata, and could help her learn Ice Style Jutsu, Hiashi was quite pleased with the results, quite pleased.

_Academy Classroom, Two hours later_

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were still waiting for their Jounin team leader to arrive and were passing the time, Kiba was training with Akamaru, Hinata was attempting to learn a low-level Ice Jutsu that Naruto was teaching her, (Naruto hadn't told her it was actually A-rank and she was doing quite well). When Kakashi Hayate walked in, Kakashi had most of his face covered up by a mask with his headband hiding his left eye. Kakashi had been ready for a prank on his arrival due to his knowledge of Naruto's past antics, he hadn't expected to see the three Genin training on his arrival, He noticed immediately that Naruto had tricked Hinata into believing the A-rank Jutsu she was excelling at was just a D-rank, _Intriguing She hasn't noticed but seems to be happy that he's complimenting her, that's useful as I'll be able to use Naruto to help train her in the more difficult subjects... If I can train them to him first. _Kakashi thought as he introduced himself to the three and told them to follow him.

Later on the roof Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were sitting in a semi-circle in that order facing Kakashi, He said "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves, our hobbies, our likes, our dislikes and our dreams for the future. I'll start, I'm Kakashi Hayate, My likes, Dislikes and Hobbies are for you to find out and I haven't thought of my dreams for the future. You next" He said pointing to Naruto while the other three thought _"He didn't tell us anything we didn't already know"_.

Naruto started "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, My hobbies are eating Ramen, Training with Hyōrinmaru and practicing Kenjutsu, also training in general as well as training others, Things I like are Ramen, Ice and anything to do with it and my soul sword Hyōrinmaru, My dislikes are arrogant idiots and the two minutes it takes ramen to cook." Kakashi thought _Interesting Mix, He likes to eat ramen but also to train both himself and others, also he's attached to that blade... He must have unlocked his Kekkei Genkei as an Uzumaki and that's his Soul blade, Good._ Naruto continued "My dreams are to become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me, To master Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu and to achieve Bankai with Hyōrinmaru" _His dreams are incredibly advanced, but realistic, he's a surprise that one._

Next Hinata said "I-I'm Hinata H-Hyūga and M-My hobbies are studying, cooking and S-Stealthy M-Movement, T-Things I l-like are confident p-people and t-those who h-help others, My D-dislikes are pointless F-fights and D-dishonorable actions, My D-Dreams are to b-become more confident in M-myself and to g-grow stronger!" _Excellent with a mentality like that and Naruto as a teammate she'll defiantly succeed in at least growing stronger if not becoming more confident._

Lastly Kiba said "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and my hobbies are playing and training with Akamaru, and training with friends, Things I like are dogs and helpful people who lend a hand, My dislikes are Prideful idiots and Hidebound clan members also cats. My Dreams are to become a Jounin and become a renowned dog breeder, and learn to ride a horse" _Strange mix of dreams but realistic, but he fits in well with the other two, these three will become great ninja working together!_

Kakashi told them "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning and don't eat any breakfast it's going to be strenuous!" He then disappeared and the three genins were left on their own, they split into two groups, Kiba going home to train more and Naruto going with Hinata to the Hyūga estate to continue training her in Ice Style Jutsu, He'd taught her in three hours eight different Jutsus from the basic _Ice style: Mirror shield_ that creates a defensive barrier of ice in front of the caster to _Ice Style: Crystal Wings_ that gives the caster two great wings of Ice on their back that allows them rudimentary flight and the ability to block projectiles.

_Tune in next time to find out what happens when Naruto goes to the Hyūga Estate and to find out how the first test with Kakashi goes. I hope you readers enjoy this (I was going to say guys but that would be sexist as I don't know the genders of those that read my works, for reference however I'm a Man) If Kiba's introduction seems a bit strange It's because I don't know if he did one and what he said so I made one up that fit the rest, Though the Horse riding bit was a nice touch._

_Never stop dreaming_

_dragonsong2795._


	2. Chapter 2: Byakugan and Sister

_The Second chapter is finally here! __**Zero02 **__and __**Doaeternal**__ Thank you for telling me about that mistake, I was hurried when setting it up and didn't notice, again Thank you also __**Arctic Berzerker34**__ thanks for your pairings, I'll go with the Chōji/Ino and Neji/Tenten pairings as they are actually pretty good, as for poor Lee I'll leave him partner less for the moment, unless someone wants to PM or review a character profile on an OC they think will be a good match for him, to be honest I don't understand his personality very well so writing a pairing for Lee would be difficult._

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings (Byakugan and Sister)**

Naruto walked into the Hyūga estate next to Hinata as she lead him to the training room in the estate, Several elders upon hearing their conversation flocked to the training rooms second floor to see what training this _Creature_ could provide to the Hyūga heiress, Naruto wasn't aware of their presence the only Hyūgas he was aware of were Hinata, her sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi who were all in the training room with him Naruto said to Hinata "Okay, now it's time for you to learn the Jutsu that I was going to teach you before Kakashi-sensei walked in, But it is a high-level jutsu however I'm sure at your level you can master it easily, unfortunately for me this was the first Ice Style jutsu I learned and it was pretty difficult, It's called _Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard_ and it seals are fairly complex, but here we go" Hiashi Hyūga was surprised at what the boy just said, He knew that that was an S-class jutsu and one of the strongest ice jutsus in existence. He also wondered what else Naruto had been teaching Hinata as she quickly and efficiently copied the seals the Naruto had shown her with only a single glance. Hiashi was looking forward to the future and decided to do something that will help the Hyūga clan grown even stronger. While the elders watching had eyes as wide as dinner plates as they watched Naruto teach Hinata a S-Class jutsu, They began to plot and in a surprising accord, theirs and Hiashi's plotting were mutually beneficial.

_After the Practice_

Just as Naruto was about to leaving having said goodbye to Hinata, Hiashi Hyūga her father walked up to him and asked Naruto some questions simple stuff like where he lived what he thought of the Jounin instructor he and Hinata had been assigned to. Then finally he asked "Naruto, I want you to stay here at the Hyūga estate in one of the guest rooms"

Naruto looked extremely surprised "Why?" he asked confused.

Hiashi smiled and said "You have an Ice affinity and as you have seen Hinata has as well, her younger sister Hanabi also has this affinity and I want you to train them both in the Ice Style, also you seem to be a good trainer for Hinata and maybe you'll help her become a strong Kunoichi."

Naruto nodded and said "Okay, when do you want me to shift here? I can probably do it tomorrow after the test."

Hiashi smiled saying "That's perfect, thank you Naruto"

Naruto nodded and walked off towards the entrance to the estate.

Hiashi had been surprised when the elders of the Hyūga had been so cooperative but then he realized that they must of thought that by allowing Naruto to live there, not only were they getting an instructor in the Ice Style that several other Hyūga children from the Branch families might need, but they were also getting the loyalty of the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi that was worth allowing an outsider into their home. Hiashi smiled in his office knowing that the future of the Hyūga was bright indeed.

That night he had dinner with his two daughters and Neji in order to tell them the news. Hiashi asked for silence and got it then he said "Tomorrow, Naruto Uzumaki will be moving in to one of the guest rooms here at the estate." Hinata and Hanabi looked both surprised and pleased at this announcement, while Neji looked puzzled.

"Why is he moving in Honorable Clan Head?" Neji asked.

Hiashi smiled before replying "Three main reasons, First. He'll be a trainer for both Hinata and Hanabi in the Ice Style, as well as general training for the both of them, Second. He'll act as a trainer for any other Ice affinity Hyūga should they appear, Finally. Doing this helps the Hyūga clan secure the loyalty of the one of the most influential Genin in Konoha"

Neji looked confused "How is he influential?"

Hiashi shook his head "That's an S-Class secret that only Naruto Uzumaki or the Hokage may reveal to you three, So if you want to know ask him, whether or not he'll tell you is another matter however"

Neji looked disgruntled with that answer but said nothing more, the rest of dinner passed in silence with the two girls still surprised from the news. Unbeknownst they were thinking the same thing _Naruto-kun's going to be staying HERE!_ Hinata and Hanabi minds were almost overloaded by this information as they both liked the boy for different reasons, Hinata because she'd fallen in love with him after watching his determined spirit, and Hanabi because she couldn't believe that such a person could exist, hated by nearly everyone but still continuing to walk forward, unburdened by what the others thought.

_Training Ground 7_

Naruto had arrived at the training ground after cleaning his apartment and packing everything he owned into bags, It was sad to him that he only needed two bags to hold everything, He saw Hinata waiting as he walked up, Kiba hadn't arrived yet.

Hinata smiled at Naruto while blushing and said "F-Father, S-said that you are g-going to be s-staying at the H-Hyūga estate f-from now on N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Yes, I've already packed everything and told the Hokage that I'm moving, I'm going to be yours and Hanabi's trainer in Ice Style and in general Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, Also a sparring partner in Taijutsu."

Hinata looked amazed "R-Really y-you're going to t-train me and H-Hanabi in all those t-things?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, One of the first things we've got to address is that stutter"

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto passed her a book titled _'Dealing with Stutters and Other Speech Impediments'_ the label on the back said it was from the Konoha General Library Hinata looked up at Naruto and said "You're g-going to help m-me with t-this stutter?"

Naruto nodded "Of course! as your trainer it's my job to make sure that your strong in every aspect that I can"

From behind them a voice said "That's good Naruto, you are clearly a confident and prepared student"

Naruto and Hinata spun around to see Kakashi and Kiba standing there.

Kiba looked like he was going to jump in the air and shout for joy but instead he asked "Naruto, Would you help train me in Kenjutsu?"

Naruto nodded "Sure, Hyōrinmaru and I would be happy to train you!"

Kiba looked confused "Hyōrinmaru?"

Naruto smiled and said "My sword, It's alive and has a soul and will of its own, its name is Hyōrinmaru"

Kakashi was pleased at hearing this though he already knew one of Naruto's goals was to master Bankai a extremely advanced level of his Kekkei Genkei, It would take him some time but he had no doubt Naruto could do it still Hyōrinmaru it's very name seemed to give him chills down his spine, Naruto will go far, Very far.

Kiba's eyes bulged at that as did Hinata's though the veins around her eyes swelled a little so she could be using her Byakugan to examine the sword... or Naruto. Kiba recovered from his surprise and asked "So that means the relationship between your sword Hyōrinmaru and you is similar to me and Akamaru?"

Naruto nodded "Similar, but Hyōrinmaru is very old and intelligent as well living partially inside my head, so he can talk to me in a human tongue, which is an advantage, At least the other guest is more quiet"

Kiba looked confused "Other Guest?"

Kakashi was about to shake his head when Naruto looked at him and said "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I got permission from the Hokage to tell Kiba, Hinata and Hinata's sister Hanabi about the S-Class secret I hold"

Kiba looked intrigued and Hinata was surprised but happy, she'd spent quite a while last night wondering what the S-Class secret could be and now she would find out and in unison both she and Kiba said "What's the secret" in her desire to find out Hinata's stutter disappeared.

Naruto looked at them both and said "You know of the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha 12 years ago right?" They both nodded " You know how we were always told that the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyūbi?" again they nodded "He didn't instead he sealed inside a child, or to be more specific he sealed it inside of me" Hinata and Kiba's eyes widened at this and they were almost blown away by his announcement.

Kiba asked what was on both their minds "Why You?"

Naruto smiled "Because I was his son"

They both looked surprised at this, but as a testament to how much Naruto had managed to help Hinata she didn't faint upon hearing this news.

Kakashi cleared his throat and lead them over to the training ground proper and stood them in front of three posts that stuck out of the training ground for no apparent reason, they were quite thick posts. Kakashi explained about the test to the three of them and sadistically smiled as two of the three groaned upon hearing that they may miss out on lunch, Hinata didn't groan as before leaving the night before Naruto had told her to eat breakfast anyway as she would need it more than Him or Kiba, Kakashi noticed this and realized that Naruto must have told her to eat breakfast and smiled more thinking _That Naruto is already a skilled trainer, I was right Hinata's going to bloom under his training_. Kakashi's high hopes for this team just kept growing higher with every passing minute, he knew he had discovered a winning combination. He then set the time and told the three the test had started, to his complete lack of surprise Naruto marshaled Hinata and Kiba together by saying.

"Okay Guys, I think that this is a test of our teamwork and that the one who doesn't get the bell won't be forced to go back to the academy, If I'm wrong however I will go back as I have already failed twice to become a Genin and I am prepared to waste another year so you two will pass" Naruto said

Before Kiba or Hinata could say anything he laid out a simple yet effective strategy, quietly so Kakashi couldn't hear his strategy, having heard he uses Ice attacks Kakashi had kept his Icha-Icha Make Out Paradise in a waterproof bag inside his ninja pouch. He suddenly saw Naruto draw his sword and shout "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru" he watched Naruto's blade transformed growing the Six-Foot chain and crescent as well as the Ice Dragon that curled around the blade. Before Kakashi could react he heard a sound behind him and turned to see a clone of Naruto running away with the two bells, Before he could give chase a sense of dread came over him and he turn partially to see the Ice Dragon from before crash into him and freeze his lower body solid, the shadow clone then handed Naruto the bells and poofed away into smoke. Kakashi congratulated his students by saying "Congratulations you're the first team to ever pass this test under my tutelage, Naruto you sacrificed willingly your chance for the others and Hinata and Kiba you allowed Naruto to lead you and followed his strategy, You three will become great ninja but I want you to remember something, _Those that disobey orders are trash, But those that abandon Comrades are lower than Trash_. Today Naruto you showed that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the mission despite knowing that you could lose something vital to yourself. That quality will make you into a great Chuunin and eventually a great Jounin, If you would kindly let me out of this Ice, We can go and you three can have the rest of the day off."

_Hokage's Office_

Iruka was about to ask what Jounin instructor Naruto got when Kakashi entered the room, Sarutobi the Hokage asked "Kakashi, I thought you would be testing your team, why are you here?"

Kakashi laughed "I'm here to say that all three of them have already passed my test!" as he said this Kurenai Yūhi and Asuma Sarutobi walked in and did a comical double take at seeing Kakashi standing there as well as the news he'd just given which had Sarutobi and to a lesser extent Iruka looking surprised as well.

The Hokage cleared his throat and said "So not only have you passed your first team but in record time".

Kakashi nodded yes and said "Not only that but I recommend that the team work C-Class missions from the start as the three of them working together disabled me in under two minutes, which resulted in the passing of the test, it took ten minutes for them to chip me out of the ice which is why I'm only getting here now" Everyone in the room rocked back at this announcement.

The Hokage replied to his request by saying "Of course I trust your judgment in this matter, Team 8 will be restricted to C-Class or higher missions due to their unusual level of skill which they have already demonstrated.

_Here Ends the second chapter hope you all enjoyed it, If you spot any plot holes or areas in which I could improve send in a PM or Review and I'll see what I can do to repair those parts of the story, now how many of you expected me to make Naruto a guest of the Hyūgas? To those how think Hinata's learning curve is higher than usual remember that the boy she's had a crush on is her trainer now, same excuse if Hanabi's learning curve is higher than expected, though Hanabi's crush is different and will be explained later in the story. To those who know my works and those that don't expect plot twists and surprises to come out of nowhere with zero warning, though I will admit I'm planning on making all three of Naruto's sisters Jinchūriki to other Bijuu except the Hachibi I'm can't wait to add Killer B to the storyline I like that guy's way of talking though the rhyming (even if it's bad) will be difficult and the Ichibi (For Obvious reasons Gaara is a major part of Naruto's development) - dragonsong2795 signing out from the land of Kangaroos and Snakes (Man Orochimaru would love it down here there's a shit ton of snakes and 90% of them are deadly the other ten percent are dangerous or lawyers and Politicans.)_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Stalkers

_Back again for the third chapter and as the name implies certain secrets will be revealed! Like why didn't Hinata and Kiba collapse with shock after being told Naruto's secret, Why did Naruto reveal his secret, and How did Kakashi lose, As requested __**Arctic Berzerker34 **__I have provided the answers to these questions, by the way __**ultima-owner**__ which character are you referring to as Tora? I'm new to Fanfiction so I don't know who that's supposed to be._

**Chapter 3: Awakening (Secrets and Stalkers)**

Naruto walked to his apartment with Hinata next to him, they were going to get his bags and shift them to the Hyūga estate guest room where Naruto would be staying from that day onwards. As they walked to the apartment Naruto was wondering about something so he asked Hinata "Hey, Hinata! I've got a question, Why weren't you surprised when I told you that I had the Kyūbi sealed inside me?"

Hinata smiled a rare smile "M-most people d-don't notice I-I am there so when I was six, a few d-days after you saved me from those b-bullies, I found out the truth about the K-Kyūbi, I n-never told anyone and therefore w-was not surprised when you told me about being the J-Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no K-Kitsune, I already knew, thank y-you for telling me t-though Naruto-k-kun I k-know how hard I-it must have b-been to tell us, n-now I have a q-question, W-why did you t-tell us?"

Naruto smiled and said "I thought that my team members should know about this so they can be taught stuff in case something happens, I read that this seal while being quite strong, can sometimes falter and cause the Kyūbi to take control of me temporarily, So I wanted you guys to know in case the worse happens, so you weren't caught unprepared!"

"Thanks Man, I appreciate it" Kiba said from behind.

Naruto and Hinata turned around to look at him and he continued "I was going to ask the same thing when I walked up but I heard Hinata ask the question and waited for your answer"

Naruto smiled then frowned and asked "Hey Kiba why were you so composed when I told you about the Kyūbi, I mean you and Hinata didn't act too surprised until I told you about my dad"

Kiba smiled "I had figured that there must be something about you that caused the villages to be so… repulsed by your presence, and my guess wasn't far off."

Naruto smiled and then asked "What was your guess?"

Kiba laughed "I thought a family member of yours had summoned the Kyūbi to Konoha and that was the reason for the villages to hate you, I was close it did involve that damn fox!"

Naruto nodded and then asked "Oh Kiba why do you want to learn Kenjutsu?"

Kiba smiled "I've always loved watching swordsmen in movies and I've wanted to learn but very few people know about it and I didn't know how to ask, so when you revealed that you're a swordsman I took the opportunity to ask, I know I might have to wait for you to get better, but I at least now know someone who can teach me" Kiba was grinning wildly at the end and Akamaru was jumping around him excited.

Naruto laughed and said "That's great thank you Kiba, If you give me a month I'll be able to learn enough to start teaching you"

Kiba smiled "Great I can wait a month, Thanks again Naruto"

Hinata asked something she was still wondering about "Naruto-kun w-why were the villagers so r-repulsed by you?"

Naruto laughed "They thought I was the Kyūbi, only the clan heads and Village elders knew the truth of the matter"

Kiba looked surprised and then as he walked off towards his home said "Man, you are the bravest of us all, considering the stuff you put up with I'm surprised you didn't kill someone!"

Naruto smiled and pulled on Hinata's left arm to lead her towards his apartment.

_30 Minutes later_

Naruto and Hinata were just arriving at the Hyūga estate at ten o'clock, Hiashi looked at them surprised and said "I thought you had a Genin test today, why are you home so early"

Hinata laughed and said "Naruto came up with a plan for the test and we beat the Instructor in under two minutes, It then took us ten minutes to get him out of the Ice block Naruto put him in" Hinata's amusement caused her stutter to temporarily disappear but Naruto watching had already found ways of helping that state become permanent, he just needed several months to enact them as it would take time for him to make Hinata more confident, but the end result would be worth it he thought, Naruto enjoyed training Hinata and helping her grow stronger as a result.

Hiashi looked surprised at what Hinata said then Naruto added "While I am confident in my abilities I think the only reason that happened was because Kakashi-sensei was surprised by my Kekkei Genkei, If he had been forewarned about it and its appearance he wouldn't have fallen for the simple trick, It's a trick that only works once and only on those who have no knowledge of you, as I use it more people will start to learn and become harder to trick."

Kakashi nodded from behind Naruto and said "Excellent analysis of the battle Naruto and you're correct, If I had seen your Kekkei Genkei before or even heard of it, I would have had less of a problem, the only thing I knew beforehand was that your Kekkei Genkei Involved Ice that's all I knew, and that trick would only work once, but as Shinobi we only need on chance to win." Hiashi and Hinata jumped a little at Kakashi's sudden appearance but Naruto didn't as he was expecting something like that to happen.

Hiashi asked "May I ask why you are here Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and said "I'm here to speak with my students and ask why Naruto and Hinata have so many bags with them?"

Hiashi smiled "The bags are because I asked Naruto to stay at the Hyūga Estate in one of the guest rooms so he doesn't have to go out of his way to help train Hinata and Hanabi, Is there a problem"

Kakashi shook his head "No, this works to my advantage as I have two students in one location making it easier for me to send messages to them."

Naruto smiled "Well at least you now don't have the excuse of not knowing where Hinata and I live"

Kakashi shrugged "Eh I have to make sacrifices every now and then or people will stop thinking of me as a Shinobi, Well tomorrow meet me at the Hokage's office for our first mission, and by the way due to your outstanding performance, our team has been slated to only do C-Class and Higher missions from the get go, So be ready" and then Kakashi disappeared using a Ninjutsu that Naruto would love to learn.

Hiashi was a bit taken aback but then said "So you three managed to impress Kakashi so well that he would recommend that you skip D-class missions and go straight to C-class, Well done."

Naruto and Hinata replied in unison "Thank you"

Hiashi then called a servant forwards to show Naruto where his room was, the housekeeper met him there and explained where things were, where he couldn't go and the reasons why, Naruto was quite happy when he heard the reasons he dislikes being told he cannot go somewhere but if given a valid reason he accepts the reasoning and doesn't overstep his boundaries… Usually. He was told that he had access to Hinata's and Hanabi's rooms but only until 5:30 at night. And he could only enter them at 10:00 in the morning, he could enter to wake them up earlier for special training if Hiashi gave his approval. Naruto nodded at thereasoning, understanding completely. The Girls had similar access to his room but a maid servant had to be in the room if the girls were in there. Naruto then washed up and headed to lunch, which he took with the servants, His breakfasts and lunches would be taken with the servants but he would have dinner with the two girls, Hiashi and Neji in order to strengthen their connections and so Naruto could give an outline on how the day's training went, He was told he would start training formally tomorrow and that he would be paid for the training, Naruto nodded and after lunch went into town to purchase some clothes, he decided that while he liked orange it was far too vibrant for a Shinobi and instead chose to buy several dark blue and pale blue suits to wear, as well as stocking up on undergarments and socks. He then went to the blacksmiths to enquire about a sheath for Hyōrinmaru, who had requested **Naruto, I would like a light blue sheath with Ice decorations on it** Naruto had nodded at this and then planned his shopping accordingly in order to co-ordinate the color of the sheath with his clothes.

The blacksmith took one look at Hyōrinmaru and then offered to make a sheath for free saying "A sword this fine deserves the best, I would love to make a sheath for it." An hour later after numerous measuring's to make sure the sheath was perfect and the sash for it fit well Naruto walked out of the Blacksmiths with Hyōrinmaru strapped to his back on a teal sash which linked together in a badge on his chest that had the Uzumaki swirl on it, Naruto's pale blue clothing matched with the sheath and sash and he walked back to the Hyūga estate with thousands of eyes following him, while the villagers watching him began to think _That Uzumaki kid, he's starting to become a man, I think he might be someone worth listening to, _And _I heard that he bet his Jounin instructor in under two minutes if he's defending this village then I feel a great deal safer now._ The Shinobi and ANBU watching him thought the same things and were surprised at the new Naruto walking down the street, He wasn't the boy who had the demon fox in him and pranked everybody no more, He was the Genin who beat the Jounin in less than two minutes. Kakashi would never live that down… and privately he didn't want to, what Shinobi Instructor wouldn't be proud of a student who had beat them on the first day without problem and who displayed all the qualities needed to become a Chuunin and later on a Jounin. Might Gai hated the fact that his hip opponent Kakashi had a student that strong, Lee and Tenten wanted to spar with that student and Neji was actually quite pleased that such a skilled Genin was teaching Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi. Neji however also wanted to spar against Naruto, but was going to wait a couple of months maybe even a year first to see how he would go teaching the two Ladies.

When Naruto got back to the Hyūga estate both Hinata and Hanabi were waiting for him, and when they saw him their mouths dropped upon seeing his new look and how mature he now seemed to be. Naruto smiled when he saw them and asked if he could do some preliminary training to see how good they were and what he had to improve, this translated to twenty minutes of sparring, with both Hinata and Hanabi trying to take Naruto down, needless to say they failed, but in the process Naruto learned exactly where they were deficient in their training and how he could improve that, Naruto then started training Hinata and Hanabi, for Hinata he was training both her self-confidence and her Taijutsu which both needed an improvement, For Hanabi he trained her stamina as she had had good form but had never done an extended sparring against a skilled opponent like Naruto and therefore was unable to keep going for long, But Naruto knew he could improve that, Half-way through this impromptu training session Hiashi walked in to the dojo to see both his daughters training and when he saw how professional the training was he praised Naruto's skill at getting the sisters to train, and also asked how they were.

Naruto's reply was this "Hinata lacks some confidence and her Jutsu skills are a bit below average, but that can easily be rectified, Hanabi has great skills for her age but has never fought a protracted battle against someone with equal or greater skills then her so her stamina isn't as high as it should be, luckily all of those problems are easy to remedy, it just requires time, both for the training and the recovery afterwards"

Hiashi lifted an eyebrow "Recovery?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, in order to strengthen them I may have to push them to their limits and a bit beyond, which may necessitate some time for their bodies to recover to the point at which it's safe to train again, that shouldn't take more than day or so depending on the training, I may also have to do psychological strengthening which can be problematic and must be done carefully and cautiously, at the first sign of trouble I pull back from those."

Hiashi nodded "That sound like a perfect training strategy, I'm very impressed, if this keeps up other Hyūga clan members might ask you to train their children as well."

Naruto nodded "Yes, I would be fine with that, There's worse jobs in the world then training new Shinobi."

Hiashi laughed "Yes there are"

_Until next time my readers in the next chapter a quick C-Class mission the meeting of Konohamaru and Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura's return, the next chapter will be __**Chapter 4: The Thousand Step Journey (Friends and Enemies)**_

_dragonsong2795 signing out, By the way I wrote this chapter while waiting between my two TAFE classes today, I hope you enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4: Missions and Problems

_Chapter 4, I've got this far already? I don't know how I did it, I've actually rewritten this chapter once as originally Hinata was a lot more violent and ruthless, then I realized I was going too far and changed it to this, and Tora has reappeared briefly, Due to the havoc that cat wreaks on the Ninja I've upgraded the capture mission from a D-Class to a C-Class. P.S I changed the chapter name to fit the new content as I had a different idea as to what I was goint to do with this chapter when I wrote the last one._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto/Bleach Aren't Mine (I Think I forgot this last time)

**Chapter 4: The Thousand Step Journey (Missions and Problems)**

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba had been in a team for several weeks, they'd completed 8 C-Class missions and were being considered for a B-Class mission when they got the one mission nobody wants to get the infamous D-Class mission that has now been upgraded to C-Class, The capture and recovery of the Daimyo's Wife's pet cat Tora, Due to almost 120 Shinobi and Kunoichi being injured by the cat, Sarutobi the Hokage decided to upgrade it to a C-Class mission, that way at least the poor Shinobi and Kunoichi at least got paid better.

On the outskirts of Konoha Team Kakashi crouch in wait for the cat to move so they could get a lock on it. "This is Oracle, the objective is 24 feet to the right of Ice Dragon and 36 feet in front of Wolverine and Red-fur, Oversight do we have a go?" Hinata asked over the radio.

"This is Oversight, Capture is go" Kakashi responded.

"Ice Dragon, Complying" Naruto said while moving towards the cat.

"Wolverine and Red-fur, Complying" Kiba said as he got into position.

They counted to three in their heads before simultaneously jumping at the cat, Naruto and Kiba got scratched before Hinata grabbed the cat from behind and held it so it could attack them anymore. Naruto looked at the cat and said "Black cat with a ribbon on its head, It's Tora now we've got to take him back, poor bastard" The other three members of Team 8 had to agree with that.

_Hokage's Office 30 minutes later._

The Daimyo's Wife was overjoyed to get her pet back and happily rushed out squeezing the poor thing while every Ninja seeing that sight thought _No Wonder It Runs Away!_. Naruto, Hinata and Kiba stood before the Hokage to await their next assignment, Sarutobi smiled and said "Well done, For your next mission you'll be escorting a bridge builder Tazuna to Wave country and defending him while he completes the bridge."

The three nodded and then from behind them came a voice saying "These three, I'm getting green recruits, I mean the girl loo-" Tazuna started before the bottle of sake in his hand was shattered by a kunai thrown by Naruto, While Hinata had started to blush furiously from what he had said, Naruto had managed to help her lose the stutter, but her confidence wasn't up to scratch just yet, But it wouldn't be long before she was ready to stand on her own, at least that's what Naruto thought, Tazuna was still shaking from his sake bottle begin shattered when Naruto said.

"It's rude to talk about other people that way when they are in the same room as you, a man as old as yourself should know that, unless all that sake has gone to your head?"

Tazuna turned purple before shouting "You little brat I'm going to-" He was cut off by Naruto disappearing and then reappearing a step in front of him with Hyōrinmaru held at his throat.

Naruto smirked before saying "Remember this! We are Ninja and in the world of the Ninja you cannot trust your eyes for looks are deceiving and faces maybe altered. Remember or you might die at the hands of a girl who's only 7, believe me on that because I know such a girl!" Tazuna looked shaken but at the same time reassured.

Tazuna grinned "Well at least I know you've got skills young one, I would hate to be your enemy when you get older! If you this strong now in 2 years time where will you be I wonder?" Kakashi and the Hokage shared a look of terror as they thought of this, what would Naruto Uzumaki grow into?

_An hour later, Hyūga Estate Dojo_

Naruto and Hinata were sparring in the dojo while they waited for Hanabi to return home from the academy, Naruto's natural skills allowed him to overcome everyone of Hinata's attacks, Once a week earlier Neji had sparred with Naruto and lost when Naruto managed to put Hyōrinmaru at his throat and in his left hand held a kunai to his chest, Neji hadn't even seen Naruto move... neither had the elders and Hiashi watching from the sidelines, They realized that constant sparring with the two daughters of Hiashi had lead to Naruto learning all the faults of the Byakugan and Gentle Fist Style Taijutsu to the point where he could use it in battle against a skilled user of both and win without anyone seeing what he did.

After that Naruto gained the trust of the Hyūga as he obviously wasn't going to tell any other clans and he was using this knowledge to improve his skills in order to train his charges. Hinata's attacks were getting more powerful as Naruto trained with her, He thought about giving her more power but was worried about what might happen, He'd discovered what happened when an Uzumaki transferred their blood into another and the result could be fatal, because of this the hospital staff was told to handle his blood with care as a drop getting into their bloodstreams could be deadly, He'd also found out to his dismay that he and Hinata were the same blood type (*) type A, As was Hanabi. Luckily Kiba was a type B so he wouldn't have to give blood to him.

_The Next Morning, Western Gate._

Since the three Genins of Team Kakashi knew he wasn't going to show up on time they brought their supplies and a deck of cards, and while Naruto and Kiba played go fish, Hinata was reading a scroll Naruto had given her with a half-a-dozen Ice Style Jutsu on it and how to use them, she had several other scrolls and Naruto had left instructions and a schedule with Hiashi Hyūga on how to proceed with Hanabi's stamina and Endurance training, As well as a scroll with all the D and C-class Ice Style Jutsus on it for Hanabi to learn from at whatever pace she chose (Usually break-neck speed). Hiashi had been quite pleased to see such organization and was quite ready to enforce the schedule should Hanabi attempt to skip out, something she had never attempted for some reason, probably Naruto's threat to freeze her solid with Hyōrinmaru and leave her there.

Kakashi showed up half an hour late, with the simple excuse of a Jounin meeting he had to attend, they knew in this case it was true usually his excuses sucked more if he was lying. As the set out Naruto had to remain calm, even though he wanted to jump for joy at the thought of leaving the village for the first time in his life. Hinata and Kiba had similar feelings although Kiba had left the village before to travel with his mother to the nearby villages to pick up or drop off purebred dogs from their kennels.

As they were walking along the path they saw a puddle and Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi were immediately suspicious of it, For the same reason, they hadn't had rain for days, Hinata and Naruto knew this through their Water affinities while Kakashi knew through experience fighting Hidden Mist Ninjas. Hinata didn't activate her Byakugan in order to prevent scaring the Ninja into hiding. Kiba caught the other three's tense nature and took the lead with Tazuna walking next to him, As the puddle got further behind the group the two renegade mist ninja hiding in the puddle jumped out and attacked Kakashi, killing him by wrapping chains attached to gauntlets on their right forearms around him and pulling on the chain, tearing him to bits. Naruto and Hinata got into a defensive posture and attempted to deflect the attack, Hinata was badly injured by the attack before Naruto used _Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard_ to freeze to two ninja so they were immobilized. after doing that he rushed to Hinata's side and notice how badly injured she was.

"She's losing a lot of blood, What's her blood type?"

"A, same as mine" Naruto replied.

"Damn, I'm O neg." Kakashi murmured before saying "Naruto, we need to transfer some blood to her from you"

Naruto went wide eyed even though he had the equipment for such a thing to actually do it would be... "Kakashi-sensei, that could kill her!"

Kakashi sighed because he knew what Naruto was talking about and then he said "It's either we take a chance of her dying, or she actually dies, at least this would give her a chance."

Naruto nodded and then got the equipment out and started taking blood from his left arm, watching it pool into the medical bag he carried for emergencies.

Kiba looked confused "Kakashi-sensei what was he talking about?"

Kakashi sighed "When a member of the Uzumaki clan transfers their blood to another it can kill the recipient as they receive the clans Kekkei Genkei of longevity, Extreme Chakra amounts and the Soul Sword that Naruto has on his back, All that shock on a system can be deadly."

"Oh" Kiba said with horror in his eyes.

"It's even worse due to the Kyūbi chakra in his blood" Kakashi whispered to Kiba while Tazuna stood of to the left.

Naruto started transferring his blood to Hinata, She started to glow with Chakra energy and before long the glow was too bright to look at, suddenly it cut off and she lay there exhausted and unconscious, but alive, full healed and with a katana at her side.

Kiba noticed the katana and asked "Where'd that sword come from?"

Naruto looked at it and said "It's Hinata's soul sword, the reason hers has appeared now is because the Kekkei Genkei in me was awake when its energy went into her body, unfortunately, that isn't the only problem!" Kakashi and Kiba looked confused before Naruto lifted Hinata's shirt showing her abdomen, which now had a four elements seal on it.

Kakashi looked horrified and said "Is that"

Naruto nodded "Yes, Some of his energy was transferred and due to that we know share the responsibilities of being Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi."

Kakashi and Kiba looked stumped at this and Naruto continued by saying "Hey, Old Man Why were these ninja after you, the first thing they did after attacking Kakashi was rush towards you"

Tazuna spilled the beans on how he was under attack from the ruthless business tycoon Gato and couldn't afford a higher class mission. After he said all this Naruto proposed sending back a message asking for backup.

Kakashi just asked "How Much"

Naruto looked thoughtful and said "Teams Gai, Kurenai and Asuma"

Kakashi nodded "That makes sense" He then summoned his Ninja Dog Pakkun and sent him with the message back to Konoha, While Team Kakashi headed for the Wave Country, Hinata had awoken just after Pakkun had left and as filled in as they walked towards the Wave country.

_I hope you enjoyed that, I really did a story twist there now what Zanpakutō should I give Hinata and should I do the same thing to Hanabi, Hmm Decisions, Decisions, so many options, review please and tell me what you want to see and I'll endeavour to add it to the story (Excepting Yoai, don't bother asking) I hope you enjoy this chapter, By the way for those who were wonder the first part of the chapters name come from the saying 'The Journey of a thousand miles, Begins with the first step' the names my little joke at how Naruto's story truly kicks off with the Wave Country Mission._

_-Dragonsong2795_

_I had a great idea for a story, I'm going to give a preview, review it and tell me if you want me to make it into a full story._

My name is Hinata Hyūga, I'm 13 years old, 13 years ago the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Nanabi inside of me, even as he and his wife mourned the loss of their son who was kidnapped in the chaos, My life is a living hell as the villages treat me as if I am the demon who attacked 13 years ago, Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore I ran away and nearly got caught by some Akatsuki members, Just as they were about to strike into my life strode a blond haired blue eyed ninja from the Hidden Mist village, he had whiskers on his cheeks, but his most notable trait were the Nine-tails of Chakra coming from him, He changed my life, That Naruto Terumī the man who changed my life, The man I Love.

_Tell me what you think. Do you want me to turn this into a full story?_


	5. Chapter 5: Ice and Blade Repeat

_Back again for another chapter, In this chapter I will answer some of the questions posed by reviews, But first my major answer is __**Hinata will not suddenly be as powerful as Naruto**__ I will explain it in the chapter, but her training and growth will be a major part of the next few chapters, By the way I'm going to exercise Artistic Creativity and push the Chuunin Exam back by 6 months in order to provide character growth and introduce a important character that I forgot (Cough Konohamaru Cough)._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Bleach aren't mine.

**Edit:** I've reworded some parts and made Haku a Girl, originally I had her as a male, but I've changed my mind in order to set something up. No it will not be a Harem.

**Chapter 5: Zabuza's Appearance (Ice and Blade Repeat)**

Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Tazuna walked towards the Wave country as they were walking Kiba asked the question he had on his mind "Hey Naruto, I thought that the transfusion was supposed to make Hinata's Chakra levels and Stamina similar to yours but she isn't anywhere near your level why is that?" Kakashi and Hinata had wondered the same thing but didn't know how to ask.

Naruto shook his head and began to explain "Kiba, I a little worried that you asked that! But let me explain, Chakra has two levels the way I look at it they are. 1. The Maximum possible level which is unique to each person and doesn't change no matter how much training they have done for stamina and Chakra control, and 2. The maximum available level, This is the amount of Chakra that through training we have unlocked for use, The Maximum Available Level (MAL) cannot exceed the Maximum Possible Level (MPL)." when Kiba looked confused Naruto sighed and dumbed it down "Think of Hinata's Chakra like a muscle each muscle can be trained to become bigger and stronger as well as better at what it does, but only to a point, no human can lift ten tons with only one arm by muscle power alone, it's physically impossible. What my Kekkei Genkei did was increase how big Hinata's Chakra can become, she still has to train it to that point! But to rapidly increase her Chakra to the level where she approaches me would require permission from her father"

Kiba asked "Is it dangerous"

Naruto shook his head "No, It would involve a Ninjutsu and a great deal of time and patience."

Kakashi frowned... though his mask hid this "How would that work Naruto?" Hinata was curious as well

Naruto smiled "You all know how Chakra is trained normally, excepting you Tazuna-san but I don't want to explain it as the normal way is a Shinobi secret, But by having near-death experiences after awakening your Chakra it rapidly increases the amount you can use, Due to my... Upbringing I had a lot of near-death Experiences and my Chakra levels grew to the insane amounts I have now. The jutsu I'm talking about simulates a near death experience realistically enough to increase Chakra levels without posing a risk to the trainee, but in order to get Hinata's levels to my level she would have to spend over a week in this state which would be dangerous. So it would take two to three sessions involving a half-a-dozen days each to get her to my level, hence why I would need her father's permission, Okay?"

Kiba and Hinata nodded but Kakashi asked "You said she had the same... Visitor as you, Can Hinata use its power?" Hinata had been wondering about this too, Tazuna just sighed over the secrecy of what they were talking about.

Naruto shook his head "No, Hinata's Chakra level is too low to protect her from the backlash, so as the primary guardian I can cut the connection to the point where they can't talk or share power, when she's stronger she won't have a problem."

Kakashi nodded but then asked "How long would it take her to reach your level with normal training?"

Naruto thought it over and said "If she did it every second day, and to the levels her sister is currently training, 1 and a half maybe two years depending."

The other two teammates were shocked at this but realized that Naruto was telling the truth, they would have to take the long haul if they wanted to reach his level safely. Kiba wasn't too sure about that and would rather reach a great level and stay there, Hinata would have happily cut of her own right arm to impress Naruto, Luckily she knew he'd be disgusted by such antics, from his reactions to Sasuke's Fan girls that was rather obvious. So instead Hinata decided to make herself stronger as much as possible and catch Naruto's eye. Hinata then thought to ask something that had been bothering her "Naruto-kun, If your blood is so dangerous why did you use yours for the transfusion?"

Kakashi coughed and said "My blood type is O neg. and Kiba's is B, Naruto's the only one with the same blood type as you"

Hinata's jaw dropped and she said "You guys didn't know that Type O is universal no matter if it's positive or negative"

The other three ninja said "No" in perfect unison with wide eyes.

Hinata was confused "But they explained this is class?"

The three replied in perfect unison again "Slept through that lesson"

Hinata fainted from that display of laziness.

Naruto sighed "Great we made her faint" He then picked Hinata up and carried her bridal style.

_Land of Waves. 2 Days later._

The reinforcements hadn't caught up with Team Kakashi by the time they got to the Wace country so the team was forced to go in by itself. After a tense boat ride during which they saw the bridge Tazuna was building, Naruto was impressed by the bridge and stared at it intently trying to figure out how it was constructed, then he shrugged and thought. I'll find out while defending Tazuna anyway, As they walked towards Tazuna's house after disembarking from the boat, Naruto flung his Kunai out suddenly at the bushes, The team discovered a white rabbit impaled on it which put Kiba and Naruto on alert as they explained "It's summer, yet the rabbit has still got white fur which means it was kept inside and breed for use in Substitution Jutsu"

After the explanation the other three members of the group were on their guard, Kakashi suddenly threw a Kunai in another direction at the same time as Naruto did, the team started scanning the forest around them when they heard a voice say "Copycat Ninja Kakashi, I'm not surprised that the demon brothers were defeated now that I know you were leading this team" The owner of the voice was sitting on a tree branch, he was heavily muscled and carried a giant sword on his back. He had a mask on his face that covered his mouth and nose, in his left hand he held a Kunai but the other one was buried in his right forearm, He noticed this and pulled the Kunai out and threw it to the ground after dropping the other Kunai.

Kakashi immediately went into an offensive stance and said "The Demon of the mists! Zabuza Momochi, One of the seven swordsmen."

Naruto stiffened at this, He'd read the Bingo Book in order to familiarize himself with the worst threats he might encounter on this mission, He also did so in order to fulfill his other objective given to him by Hiashi Hyūga which was to protect Hinata and Hanabi whenever he was on a mission with them, as well as prevent their Byakugans falling into the hands of other ninja. Zabuza then used a Jutsu to summon mists to cover the field. Kakashi warned them about his specialty of silent killing, after hearing that Naruto ordered Hinata to use her Byakugan. Meanwhile Naruto drew Hyōrinmaru and stood in a strange stance with the blade held horizontally in front of him while holding a hand to his face (1) and chants under his voice _Uzumaki Style: Eyes of the Void_ and he opens his eyes which now have veins around them like Hinata's eyes in Byakugan but instead of being white his eyes are pitch black. Naruto then suddenly spins and stabs Zabuza in the leg when he tries to sneak attack from the center of their defense formation. Zabuza collapses into water revealing he was using _Water Bunshin_ against them. Kakashi then reveals his left eye which turns out to be a Sharingan, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba wondered where he got it but knew this wasn't the time to ask.

Zabuza grinned under his mask "The famous Sharingan, Eh Kakashi your taking me seriously now"

Kakashi smiled under His mask "Of course, against you I have to give it my all or me and my students will pay the price"

Zabuza snorted "That blonde kid of yours has incredible sword skills if he managed to stab me, even if it was a clone, I also recognize the symbol on his chest, the Uzumaki clan, so that must be one of their famous Soul Swords! What I wouldn't give to wield one of those. Said to be living blades who commune with their masters and give them incredible powers, I am jealous of that."

Naruto smiles and nods at that then he says "If you weren't a missing nin I would be honored to have someone of your skills as a family member"

Zabuza grins under his mask "You don't know what a complement that is boy, I would enjoy having you as a family member as well, but instead we must fight as enemies"

Naruto holds Hyōrinmaru in front of him and says "Indeed, that is a pity, Let us fight and die as swordsmen then"

Zabuza laughs and jumps forward to strike at Naruto with his oversized sword, Naruto parries with Hyōrinmaru and then Kakashi jumps in to attack, Zabuza summons several Water clones before using a jutsu and trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water, Naruto dispatches the clones rapidly. During this battle Hinata and Kiba were hanging back and protecting Tazuna from harm. Naruto finishes the clones off and then strikes at the real Zabuza, Zabuza is forced to release the jutsu holding Kakashi. Kakashi then uses the Sharingan to get into Zabuza's mind and disable him, after several failed attempts to harm Kakashi Zabuza takes a defiant stand.

Zabuza shouts "Can that eye of yours see the future?"

Kakashi smiles and with a voice laced with malice replies "Yes, I see your future, and in it you DIE!" Kakashi is about to attack with his signature attack Chidori when Naruto jumps behind Zabuza and deflects several Senbon that were thrown at Zabuza. Haku Zabuza's ally watches in amazement as her plan to fake Zabuza's death is stopped by a single blade. Kakashi attacks but severely weakens the Chidori so he knocks Zabuza out instead of killing him. Haku is about to intervene again when Naruto knocks her unconscious having snuck behind her when she wasn't watching.

_An Hour Later. Tsunami's House._

Naruto watches Zabuza as he awakens after being knocked out. Zabuza looks around noting that he is in a common house in the land of Waves, in front of him Naruto is watching him with a look that shows great curiosity. Behind Naruto he sees the girl with pale eyes holding a katana and looking at it intently, around her eyes the veins have bulged showing that she is using Dojutsu of some sort. Zabuza then mentally face palms himself when he realizes that she is a Hyūga and is using her Byakugan to study the blade. He looks back at Naruto and says "Well Uzumaki, Why aren't I dead?"

Naruto smirks and says "Because I have a question, Did you attack us on your own or were you being paid to do it?"

Zabuza laughs "Paid of course, But had I known you were an Uzumaki I would have stopped you just so we could spar with our blades."

Naruto looks like he's thinking then says "Another question, If I offer to spar with you on a regular basis would you consider abandoning Gato and helping us on our mission?" Behind him Kakashi hears this offer and thinks _Naruto never ceases to surprise me, If Zabuza accepts Konoha might get a powerful swordsman and Naruto gets us some more powerful help on this mission. Now that I've got the message from the Hokage that it's become a SS-Class mission due to Gato hiring 3 Jounin S-class Missing Nins from villages that hate Konoha._

Zabuza blinked and then said "Kid, You got a deal, sparring with an Uzumaki is way more useful to me then Gato's dirty money, Maybe after this mission I could stay at Konoha and become a Shinobi with you guys, to be honest I've gotten bored of this life style and the reason I left my village doesn't apply anymore with the new Mizukage"

Kakashi smiles and says "I'm sure Konoha would accept you as a Shinobi" Naruto smiles as well, then walks over and undoes Zabuza's bindings Zabuza looks at him for a second then he hold out a hand, Naruto shakes the hand and they both smile.

Kakashi then says "It's at least a day before the reinforcements from Konoha arrive, and I'm still exhausted from using the Sharingan, maybe we should train, Kiba I know you need to learn more Chakra control, Naruto and Hinata have already done this training but perhaps there is something else they could do?"

Naruto nods "Now that Hinata has a Soul blade due to that incident, I can work with her to awaken it."

Zabuza looks at the girl Hinata holding the blade, realizing that she's somehow got a soul blade he says "Do you mind if I watch you two train?"

Naruto shakes his head "No, You Hinata" Hinata shakes her head as well.

_Ten minutes later, A certain forest glade._

While Kiba attempts to walk up a tree behind them Naruto having spoken with Hyōrinmaru tells Hinata how to perform the Jinzen which will allow her to commune with the soul blade and awaken its power.

While Hinata was doing that Naruto was sparring with Zabuza who was happy to fight a skilled swordsman. Haku was quietly speaking with Kakashi. Hinata gave a little gasp and looked closely at her blade. Naruto stopped the spar and went over to her, He asked her "Did you find out your blade's name?"

Hinata nodded "Yes its..."

_(1. Like Black*Star when he's using Trap Star on Sid [Soul Eater] sans chains)_

_For those who don't know Jinzen means Blade Zen or Sword Meditation and is how Zanpakutō are communed with in Bleach. It's when the Shinigami meditate with their blades. I hope you enjoy the Cliff-hanger by the way the Zanpakutō of Hinata isn't finalized yet, I'm still accepting ideas, But I will say it won't be Sode no Shirayuki, that's too cliché and worn out. I may start a new story or two in the next few days, but I'll wait until I've written two or three chapters before posting._

_Cheers dragonsong2795, By the way if any of you read White Sun & Black Moon it's on Hiatus as I work up the enthusiasm to work on it._

_**A/N P.S Edit.**__ I've decided to go with an OC Zanpakutō for Hinata, While the ideas for the original Bleach ones were good I think being creative might be the best answer. Also in the next Chapter I'm going to add a Cameo appearance of two Bleach characters. I'm still unsure whether or not I should add them in permanently as Ninja from Konoha and Other Hidden Villages. PM Me or Review if you have any questions. I will also answer why Naruto is so smart in the next chapter Thank you __**Ethyrin Kairos **__for asking that question. Also __**missourijack **__What exactly was a Dick move? I am unsure as to what you are referring. Could you please elaborate the question so I can give a proper answer to you. Finally should I add Omakes in? Yes or no? - dragonsong2795 8/3/13._


End file.
